Сила Атома
|editor_id = MS11 }} Сила Атома ( ) — побочный квест Fallout 3, бронзовое достижение в игре на Xbox 360 и PC и PlayStation 3. Предыстория После побега из Убежища 101 Одинокому Путнику предстоит посетить ближайшее поселение на Столичной Пустоши — Мегатонну, где можно будет навести справки о своём отце. Посетив город, Путник узнаёт, что в центре города находится невзорвавшаяся атомная бомба, которая стала объектом поклонения для служителей Церкви Детей Атома. Даже спустя 200 лет после Великой войны эта бомба вызывает интерес у многих людей в городе. Описание Одинокому Путнику необходимо сделать одно из ключевых действий с бомбой: по просьбе Мистера Бёрка прикрепить к ней импульсный заряд, чтобы дальше инициировать взрыв и уничтожить весь город, или же полностью обезвредить бомбу по просьбе Лукаса Симмса или же на добровольной основе. Задачи Подробное прохождение Просьба Лукаса Симмса Поинтересовавшись у Лукаса Симмса атомной бомбой в центре города, Одинокий Путник выяснит, что она вызывает подозрения у шерифа. Несмотря на то, что к бомбе многие привыкли и даже поклоняются ей, Одинокий Путник может предложить услугу по её обезвреживанию, на что шериф незамедлительно согласится, предложив 100 крышек. Путник может повысить цену до 500, убедив шерифа в том, что такая ответственная работа стоит больших денег. Договорившись о цене, Лукас отпускает Путника и просит быть осторожным. Просьба Мистера Бёрка 220px|thumb|Причина для волнений и для устранения проблемы Посетив салун Мориарти, Одинокий Путник увидит справа от входа человека в деловом костюме и очках, который будет подзывать Путника к себе. Он представится мистером Бёрком и скажет, что является представителем некоторых влиятельных и заинтересованных лиц, которые хотели бы уничтожить Мегатонну с помощью находящейся в ней атомной бомбы. И в самом деле, его наниматель, предприниматель и бизнесмен Алистер Тенпенни, владелец одноимённой башни, является очень состоятельным человеком, который ради своей выгоды и прихотей готов на что угодно. Уничтожение Мегатонны, которая, по его словам, сильно портит вид на горизонте — всего лишь его личный каприз. Согласившись выполнить просьбу Бёрка, Путник получит импульсный заряд, который следует прикрепить к бомбе. Бёрк предлагает 500 крышек, однако с помощью красноречия или применения способности «Чёрная вдова» можно добиться повышения оплаты до тысячи. После прикрепления заряда Одинокий Путник должен попасть в Тенпенни-Тауэр, где и оповестить Бёрка о выполненной работе. С балкона мистера Тенпенни удастся полюбоваться уникальным зрелищем… Если персонаж женского пола и имеет способность «Чёрная вдова», дополнительно имеется возможность заставить Бёрка отказаться от подрыва города, Одинокая Путница притворится, что она заинтересована Бёрком, но живёт в Мегатонне и не хочет её разрушать. Запавший на героиню Бёрк отступит от своей затеи и покинет город, упомянув, что придумает какую-нибудь отговорку для Алистера. Он пообещает позже связаться с ней, и будет писать Одинокой Путнице любовные письма. Всего их будет 4 и они будут исходить от Колина Мориарти. Дополнительно 200px|thumb|[[Лео Стал на водоочистной станции может помочь с химией]] Проведение манипуляций с бомбой по обезвреживанию или установка импульсного заряда потребует развитого навыка Взрывчатка от 25 и более пунктов. В случае, если Одинокий Путник спросит у Мистера Бёрка о том, что ему делать, тот отошлёт к местному пушеру Лео Сталу, у которого можно приобрести ментаты для сосредоточения. Применение ментатов повысит навык взрывчатки на 10 пунктов максимум, этого может быть достаточно для минимального показателя навыка на начальных уровнях персонажа. Совместное прохождение thumb|left|200px|Лукас Симмс пытается арестовать Бёрка по одному доносу… Ничего не мешает взять обе возможности по обезвреживанию бомбы и прикрепления импульсного заряда, вплоть до момента манипуляций с оружием массового поражения. Если Одинокий Путник обещал Лукасу Симмсу взяться за бомбу, то можно вынудить Бёрка повысить награду за его просьбу. В другом случае, если взять у Бёрка импульсный детонатор и потом рассказать о его замысле Симмсу, шериф немедленно отберёт у Путника заряд и направится в салун для ареста Бёрка. Участие главного героя во встрече Бёрка и Симмса не является обязательным, но обязательно скажется на жизни одного из этих персонажей в игре. Прибыв в салун, Симмс убеждает Бёрка покинуть заведение, чтобы поместить его под стражу. После некоторых возражений Бёрк соглашается. Убравший оружие шериф повернётся к Бёрку спиной и начнёт вести его к выходу первым. Однако Бёрк, поднявшись с кресла, выхватит свой пистолет с глушителем и выстрелит Симмсу в спину — этот выстрел убьёт шерифа, после чего Бёрк обратится к Путнику с предостережением о том, что его ждёт отмщениеОб этом можно узнать, когда Путник встретится с киллерами. и покинет город. Если же занять сторону Симмса и попытаться спасти его, то Одинокому Путнику необходимо обезвредить Бёрка до момента выхватывания пистолета и произведения выстрела. Это можно сделать без опаски со стороны обитателей салуна, а при дальнейшем разговоре Симмс отметит, что был неосторожен, из-за чего чуть не погиб. 220px|thumb|Смертельный выстрел в спину шерифу Симмсу В случае взятия заданий от Симмса и Бёрка, а также последующего обезвреживания бомбы, Бёрк покинет Мегатонну и в дальнейшем не появится в игре. Если позднее сказать Симмсу о замысле подрыва, подтвердив это наличием отданного импульсного заряда, Симмс скажет, что тот незадолго до встречи с Путником спешно покинул город, пообещает застрелить его и возьмёт импульсный заряд. Завершающий этап Обезвреживание Если навык взрывчатки удовлетворяет условиям для манипуляции с бомбой, то Одинокий Путник может её деактивировать. После этого импульсный заряд к бомбе присоединить не удастся. Путник должен оповестить Лукаса Симмса о том, что бомба обезврежена, тогда шериф отдаст ему ключ от дома в Мегатонне и свидетельство на дом. В том случае, если Лукас Симмс погибает по вине Бёрка или чего-либо ещё, награду выдаёт его сын — Харден Симмс. Разминирование бомбы прибавляет 200 единиц кармы. Подрыв! Пройдя через входные ворота, Шефа Густаво, охрану и выйдя на балкон, Одинокий Путник встретится с Мистером Бёрком и владельцем башни, Алистером Тенпенни, ради которого и задумывался этот фейерверкЕсли тот не погиб по условиям квестов «Контрольный выстрел» и «Тенпенни-Тауэр».. После активации детонатора происходит взрыв атомной бомбы, Мегатонна будет стёрта с лица земли, а на его прежнем месте маркер будет носить название «Развалины Мегатонны». 230px|thumb|Прощай, Мегатонна! Мы будем помнить о тебе! Взрыв будет сопровождён ударной волной, дошедшей до Тенпенни-Тауэр, вспышкой и ядерным грибом со стороны Мегатонны. Алистер Тенпенни обрадуется взрыву города и выскажет своё восхищение и желание «повторить на бис». Мистер Бёрк в качестве награды отдаст Одинокому Путнику обещанную сумму крышек, свидетельство на владение люксом и ключ от апартаментов. При подрыве бомбы снимается 1000 очков кармы. Заметки * Церковь Детей Атома не реагирует на обезвреживание бомбы, несмотря на то, что не одобряет какие-либо манипуляции с ней. * Провидица Сирень в Оазисе упомянет это задание видением: «''Я вижу человека-загадку и город на грани уничтожения''». * На обезвреживание и (в особенности на) взрыв атомной бомбы в Мегатонне отреагируют некоторые жители Столичной Пустоши, включая мародёров, безымянных обитателей, Джеймса (на моменте выполнения квеста «Живая вода»), Брат Джерард и Тридогнайта по «Новостям Галактики». * После подрыва Мегатонны в случайных встречах на Пустоши Одинокий Путник может встретить враждебно настроенных беженцев из Мегатонны. * После отказа выполнять просьбу Мистера Бёрка Путник может столкнуться в случайных встречах с враждебно настроенными киллерами в боевой броне «Когтей», имеющих с собой контракт на его убийство. * В том случае, если Одинокий Путник взорвал город и не смог узнать в каком направлении ушёл его отец, то квест «След в след» перейдёт в стадию «''продолжить поиски папы''». * На развалинах Мегатонны будет находится голова протектрона Помощника Велда, говорящая лишь одной фразой: «''Добро пожаловать в Мегатонну. Бомба совершенно безопасна. Слово даём''». * Взрыв атомной бомбы в Мегатонне является вторым по величине плохим поступком в игре после добавления вируса ВРЭ в воду очистителя. * На детонаторе можно заметить координаты -01 -07, это является географическими координатами Мегатонны в графическом редакторе G.E.C.K мира Wasteland. * Примечательно, что от взрыва атомной бомбы не пострадают рядом находящиеся и проходящие мимо некоторые обитатели округи: ** рейдеры будут периодически обходить начальную школу; ** Монастырь Вечного Света не будет заброшен, но его обитатели гулифицируются; ** Сильвер, живущая на маленьком ранчо, не изменится и не съедет с места; ** Мойра Браун, если не погибла ранее, перевоплотится в гуля; ** торговые караваны будут останавливаться на привычном месте около развалин Мегатонны, несмотря на то, что экономические и бартерные дела вести уже будет не с кем. * Согласно Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 390, Лукас Симмс посоветует обратиться к Лео Сталу за химикатами, чтобы как-то способствовать обезвреживанию бомбы. В самой же игре данного развития в квесте не имеется''Sheriff Lucas also mentions Leo knows about Chems if you use his help to disarm the bomb during Miscellaneous Quest: The Power of the Atom.. В то же время, в описании самого квеста, имеется сведения, что возможность обратиться к Лео будет после разговора с БёркомFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 262.. * Судя по записям Мойры Браун в "Послесловие", Одинокий Путник согласился на обезвреживание бомбы, узнал о целях мистера Берка, попытался сдать его шерифу, после чего Берк убил Симмса, а Одинокий Путник обезвредив бомбу, получил награду от Хардена Симмса. * В игре имеется заметка, которая имеет отношение к квесту и Лео Сталу. За кулисами В версии игры для японского рынка возможность подрыва бомбы была вырезана из-за событий в Хиросиме и Нагасаки в 1945 году. Выбор в отношении атомной бомбы ограничен вариантами «обезвредить» и «не трогать вообще». Баги * Даже если уровень навыка «Взрывчатка» достаточный, может появиться сообщение, что бомбу разминировать невозможно. Баг исправляется обычной перезагрузкой. * Бёрк может не идти за Симмсом, и даже вообще не убивать его. * В случае вмешательства в разговор между Бёрком и Лукасом может произойти сбой: диалог прекращается и оба персонажа выходят из салуна. На выходе выяснится, что Симмс погиб, а Бёрк обратится к Путнику со стандартной фразой об отмщении. * Даже если убить Бёрка во время конфликта с шерифом, за ним всё равно в какой-то момент явятся убийцы с запиской о заказе убийства с подписью Бёрка. * Если открыть огонь по Бёрку, когда тот начнёт доставать пистолет, шериф выйдет из бара, а Бёрк начнет стрелять в стену. В итоге шериф умрёт, а его труп будет лежать на улице у входа в бар. * Если украсть у Бёрка патроны, то он будет доставать и прятать свой пистолет, но стрелять не будет. В этом случае выстрела в шерифа не произойдёт и Бёрк при атаке будет биться на кулаках. * Если в квесте «Тенпенни-Тауэр», встав на сторону гулей, открыть дверь в генераторной, после чего выйти на балкон, взорвать Мегатонну и получить награду, то впоследствии Мистер Бёрк становится враждебным при попытке заговорить с ним. Чтобы предотвратить это, необходимо убедиться в том, что все остальные жители Тенпенни-Тауэр мертвы, после чего агрессии со стороны Бёрка наблюдаться не будет. Галерея FO3 atomic bomb endslide 1.jpg|Моменты выполнения квеста в концовках Fallout 3 FO3 atomic bomb endslide 2.jpg FO3 atomic bomb endslide 3.jpg Примечания de:Die Kraft des Atoms en:The Power of the Atom es:El poder de Átomo fr:Le Pouvoir de l'Atome it:Il potere dell'Atomo pl:Siła Atomu uk:Сила Атома Категория:Квесты Fallout 3 Категория:Достижения и трофеи Fallout 3 Категория:Мегатонна: квесты